Toothbrushes are used to clean a person's oral cavity including the teeth and gums. Typically, dentifrice is placed on the bristles of the toothbrush to act as a cleaning agent. However, dentifrice is not always available and when it is available it is not always sufficient for cleaning. Recent developments in toothbrush and dentifrice manufacture have attempted to find better mechanisms to enhance the cleaning result during toothbrushing. Thus, there is a continuing need to develop oral care implements such as toothbrushes that have an increased cleaning potential in a wide range of environments.